


You Are The Only One

by hAnatabi



Series: L'Amour [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Bucky Barnes, First Time, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Verse, Porn with Feelings, Rutting, Teen Romance, They're all in High School don't worry, Top Steve Rogers
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hAnatabi/pseuds/hAnatabi
Summary: ฉันขอแค่ปาฏิหาริย์อะไรก็ได้ฉันยอมทำทุกอย่าง ยอมแลกทุกสิ่งขอแค่ให้ฉันได้มีความสุขกับคนที่ฉันรักกับโอเมก้าที่ฉันรัก...โอ้พระเจ้า ได้โปรดเถอะอย่าพรากความสุขของฉัน อย่าพรากความหวังของฉันอย่าพรากโอเมก้าคนรักของฉันไปเลย...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Stucky
Series: L'Amour [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463236
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8





	You Are The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> ตอนพิเศษของสตีฟ  
> เป็นเรื่องราวหลังจาก [The One That Got Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349322) ค่ะ  
> *NSFW นะคะ*

นี่บัค...

ฉันไม่เคยลืมซัมเมอร์ครั้งแรกของเราตอนไฮสคูลปีสองเลยนะ...

— ♥︎ —

เย็นวันหนึ่งตอนซัมเมอร์เมื่อปี 2008

ลองไอส์แลนด์, นิวยอร์ค

ไออุ่นจากหาดทรายและเสียงคลื่นกระทบฝั่งเบาๆของลองไอส์แลนด์คงไม่ร้อนแรงเท่าความเร่าร้อนของอัลฟ่าและโอเมก้าหนุ่มวัยรุ่นทั้งสองที่กำลังสัมผัสกันและกันอยู่บนรถคันเล็กๆคันหนึ่งตรงลานจอดรถริมหาดในขณะนี้เป็นแน่

พวกเขาไม่ได้สนใจว่าสิ่งแวดล้อมด้านนอกจะเป็นเช่นไร พวกเขาไม่สนใจความสวยงามของแสงแดดของดวงตะวันที่กำลังจะลับหายวับไปตรงเส้นขอบฟ้าที่พาดผ่านน้ำทะเลสีครามสดใสจะสวยงามมากเช่นไร พวกเขาไม่สนใจสิ่งใดอื่นอีกนอกจากร่างกายของกันและกัน รสจูบที่ทั้งสองต่างแลกเปลี่ยนซึ่งกันและกัน ความโหยหา ความต้องการที่กำลังพวยพุ่งเสียจนหยุดยั้งหักห้ามใจเอาไว้ไม่ได้เสียแล้ว

เพราะทั้งสองต่างก็กำลังจะก้าวข้ามผ่านเส้นบางๆที่กั้นระหว่างคำว่า _‘เพื่อน’_ ออกไปด้วยความรู้สึกที่มีให้กันมากกว่านั้น ที่ทำให้ทั้งสองใกล้ชิด แนบแน่น โหยหากันและกัน หัวใจและร่างกายผสานรวมเป็นหนึ่งเดียวกันจนไม่สามารถแยกจากกันได้

“โอเมก้า”

สตีฟร้องเรียกหาคนตรงหน้าพร้อมกับดึงรั้งให้ร่างกายของพวกเขาทั้งสองแนบชิดกันอีกครั้ง กลิ่นของโอเมก้าที่ลำคอช่างเย้ายวนเขายิ่งนัก กลิ่นฟีโรโมนจากลำคอแสนหอมหวนรัญจวนใจของบัคกี้ทำให้เขาลุ่มหลงจนรู้สึกถึงความต้องการที่เพิ่มมากขึ้นเรื่อยๆจนเขาเองก็หักห้ามใจต่อไปไม่ไหวอีกแล้ว

สตีฟไม่อยากปล่อยสัมผัสแสนหอมหวานนี้ให้หลุดรอดออกไป ไม่อยากให้กลิ่นของบัคกี้ที่ลอยละล่องออกมาโดยเปล่าประโยชน์ สตีฟไม่อยากให้ใครได้สัมผัสถึงความหอมหวานของโอเมก้า ไม่อยากให้ใครรับรู้ว่าบัคกี้มีกลิ่นอย่างไร เขาอยากครอบครองบัคกี้เอาไว้แต่เพียงผู้เดียว ความปรารถนาในตัวของโอเมก้าตรงหน้ามีมากมายเสียจนสตีฟแทบจะไม่อยากให้บัคกี้พบเจอกับใครนอกจากตัวเองอีก

“โอเมก้า...” สตีฟกดจูบย้ำที่ลำคอของบัคกี้พร้อมกับสอดใส่มือหนาเข้ามาล้วงหาความอบอุ่นจากผิวเนียนไปทั่วเรือนร่าง จนคนในอ้อมแขนของเขาส่งเสียงหอบครางสั่นระริกก้องไปทั่วเบาะหลังรถคันเล็กๆของเขาพร้อมกับมือเรียวที่เริ่มจิกลงบนเสื้อของสตีฟ

สายตาหยาดเยิ้มไปด้วยความต้องการของบัคกี้ช้อนมองขึ้นมาสบตากับเขาพร้อมกับเอ่ยเรียกเขาพร้อมกับน้ำเสียงครางหวานจนสตีฟยากที่จะต้านทานไหว

“อัลฟ่า...จูบฉันอีก...”

สตีฟกดจูบลงมาที่ริมฝีปากสีชมพูระเรื่อที่เผยอรอรับรสจูบแสนเร่าร้อนของเขาทันที ประหนึ่งว่าถ้าหากเขาไม่รีบครอบครองริมฝีปากสวยสดของโอเมก้านี้แล้วเขาคงจะต้องขาดอากาศหายใจเป็นแน่ หลังจากนั้นสตีฟก็เริ่มจัดการถอดกางเกงขาสั้นของบัคกี้ออก โดยเริ่มจากการสอดมือเข้าไปด้านในเพื่อสัมผัสบั้นท้ายเปลือยเปล่า แล้วจากนั้นสตีฟก็เริ่มดึงกางเกงขาสั้นของบัคกี้พร้อมกางเกงในลงจนบั้นท้ายของโอเมก้าโผล่พ้นออกมา มือเล็กๆของบัคกี้กำแน่นที่เสื้อของเขาด้วยความเสียวสะท้านทันทีเมื่อนิ้วของสตีฟเริ่มรุกรานพร้อมกับสอดเสาะหาช่องทางเปียกชื้นเร้นลับที่มีน้ำหล่อลื่นไหลออกมาจนเปียกชื้นไปหมด

“ตรงนี้แฉะมากเลยนะ...” สตีฟกระซิบบอกบัคกี้เสียงต่ำพร้อมกับสัมผัสถูวนริมขอบช่องทางเร้นลับนั้นด้วยนิ้วแข็งแกร่ง และเมื่อเขาได้ยินเสียงร้องครางของโอเมก้าเริ่มร้องอ้อนวอนขอสิ่งที่มากกว่านั้น สตีฟก็สอดนิ้วแข็งแกร่งเข้าไปในช่องทางด้านหลังอ่อนนุ่มที่เฉอะแฉะด้านในอย่างเชื่องช้า ทำให้ตรงนั้นของบัคกี้ตอดรัดนิ้วแกร่งของสตีฟรัวเร็วขึ้นพร้อมๆกับน้ำหล่อลื่นที่เริ่มไหลออกมาพร้อมกับอารมณ์ที่พุ่งสูงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ โอเมก้าร้องครางเสียงหวานและเกร็งมือทั้งสองจิกแน่นที่ไหล่ของสตีฟเพราะสัมผัสเสียวซ่านจากการรุกรานที่เขาไม่คุ้นเคย

“อัลฟ่า...ฉันรู้สึกแปลกๆ...” เสียงครางสั่นคลอนของบัคกี้ค่อยๆพูดขึ้น นิ้วแข็งแกร่งของสตีฟที่เริ่มสอดใส่เป็นจังหวะเนิบช้าทำให้สะโพกของโอเมก้าค่อยๆสอดส่ายไปพร้อมๆกับการตอบรับสัมผัสแสนเสียวซ่านด้านหลัง “ตรงนั้นมัน...”

บัคกี้ร้องครางเสียงหวานดังสูงขึ้นอีกครั้งเมื่อนิ้วของสตีฟเริ่มสอดแทรกถี่กระชั้นขึ้นสลับกับความเนิบช้าจนผนังด้านในช่องทางอ่อนนุ่มบีบรัดนิ้วมือของอัลฟ่าระรัว

“รู้สึกดีใช่ไหม” สตีฟกระซิบถามข้างหูพร้อมกับงับที่หูนิ่มเบาๆแล้วจูบลงที่หลังหูลงมาเรื่อยๆจนถึงลำคอของบัคกี้อีกครั้งพร้อมสูดดมกลิ่นของโอเมก้า เสียงครางอือของบัคกี้เริ่มเพิ่มมากขึ้นตามจังหวะของนิ้วแกร่งที่สอดแทรกเข้าไปในช่องทางแสนอ่อนนุ่ม

“ฉัน...ไม่รู้...มันแปลก...” บัคกี้ครางร้องตามจังหวะนิ้วของเขา แล้วมือสั่นเล็กๆของโอเมก้าก็สัมผัสใบหน้าของเขาเพื่อรั้งมารับจูบแสนหอมหวาน ซึ่งสตีฟก็กดจูบกลับไปคนในอ้อมแขนตัวเองกลับไปทันทีเช่นเดียวกัน

รสจูบที่หอมหวานจนทำให้มัวเมาหลงใหล กลิ่นฟีโรโมนแสนเร้าอารมณ์ของโอเมก้า ส่วนนั้นที่เร่งเร้าตอดรัดนิ้วของสตีฟทำให้แก่นกายที่ชูชันคับแน่นของเขามีน้ำใสไหลล้นออกมาจากส่วนปลายจนทำให้เปรอะเปื้อนกางเกงของตัวเอง และเมื่อสตีฟลอบมองส่วนนั้นของโอเมก้าที่กำลังชูชันรั้งผ่านเนื้อกางเกงขาสั้นที่โดนปลดเพียงแค่ครึ่งเดียวก็ทำให้สตีฟเริ่มสั่นระริกไปด้วยความต้องการเพราะเขาเองก็เริ่มอยากสัมผัสถึงความอบอุ่นและเร่าร้อนของโอเมก้าจนทนไม่ไหวแล้ว

“อัลฟ่า...ฉัน...” เสียงบัคกี้ร้องเรียกหาความสุขสมและความต้องการที่กำลังเพิ่มขึ้นอย่างยับยั้งใจเอาไว้ไม่อยู่ ความคับแน่นที่ไม่ได้รับการดูแล จังหวะสอดใส่ที่เริ่มช้าลงทำให้อารมณ์และความปรารถนาของโอเมก้าพวยพุ่งยิ่งขึ้นไปอีก

“อัลฟ่า...ช่วยฉันด้วย...ตรงนั้น...มัน...” เสียงร้องขออ้อนวอนของบัคกี้ขาดช่วงสลับกับเสียงครางหอบหายใจเรียกร้องอัลฟ่าด้วยน้ำเสียงแสนเร่าร้อน

สตีฟได้ยินคนตรงหน้าออดอ้อนเสียงหวาน เขาจึงจับบัคกี้ให้นอนราบลงกับเบาะรถและถอดกางเกงขาสั้นพร้อมกางเกงในของบัคกี้ออกจนหมดอย่างยากลำบาก เพราะหลังเบาะรถของสตีฟค่อนข้างเล็กจึงออกจะคับแคบเกินไปสำหรับผู้ชายวัยรุ่นสองคนแบบพวกเขา จากนั้นสตีฟจับขาข้างหนึ่งของบัคกี้พาดบ่าเอาไว้ ส่วนอีกข้างอยู่ที่เบาะและห้อยตกลงพื้นรถ

จากท่าทางและตำแหน่งแบบนี้ทำให้สตีฟมองเห็นส่วนเร้นลับทั้งสองของบัคกี้ได้อย่างชัดเจน และเมื่อสตีฟเห็นน้ำหล่อลื่นใสเอ่อล้นออกมาจากแรงบีบรัดของช่องทางอ่อนนุ่มด้านหลังของโอเมก้าก็ทำให้เร้าอารมณ์มากขึ้นไปอีก จากนั้นสตีฟก็คุกเข่าไว้ที่เบาะข้างหนึ่งพร้อมกับเริ่มปลดซิปกางเกงของตัวเองอย่างรวดเร็วทันที

“พร้อมนะ” สตีฟหันไปถามบัคกี้ที่กำลังจับจ้องส่วนที่แข็งขืนของเขาอย่างไม่วางตาเมื่อตอนสตีฟล้วงแก่นกายที่ตื่นตัวเต็มที่ของตัวเองออกมาพร้อมกับใช้มือรูดรั้งเร็วๆเพื่อให้ผ่อนคลายความปวดหนึบจากการอดทนของเขา

ทั้งๆที่บัคกี้ไม่รู้ว่าตัวเองจะต้องเจอกับอะไรและจะรับรู้ความรู้สึกแบบไหน แต่อารมณ์แห่งความต้องการที่กำลังชูชันสั่นระริกของเขากำลังเรียกร้องอะไรบางอย่าง ความรู้สึก ความอยาก ความต้องการมันมากเกินกว่าจะหาอะไรมาปฏิเสธสิ่งที่สตีฟเสนอได้ บัคกี้จึงพยักหน้าแทบจะในทันทีที่เขาถาม

จากนั้นสตีฟก็เริ่มจับแก่นกายของตัวเองจ่อรดช่องทางที่กำลังสั่นระริก แล้วเขาก็เริ่มสอดแทรกเข้าไปในร่างกายของโอเมก้าทันที

“อ...อัลฟ่า!!” เสียงครางร้องสะดุ้งของบัคกี้ดังออกมากึกก้องไปทั่วรถของเขา สตีฟได้ยินเสียงร้องเจ็บปวดออกมาผสมผสานกับการตอดรัดแสนหฤหรรษ์ของช่องทางอ่อนนุ่มที่กำลังตอดรัดแก่นกายของเขาอย่างเร็วระรัว นั่นก็ไม่ได้ทำให้สตีฟลดแรงสอดใส่ลงแต่อย่างใด ซ้ำยังทำให้เขาสอดแทรกแก่นกายเข้ามาจนสุดภายในครั้งเดียวจนเรียกเสียงครางหวานของบัคกี้ได้อีกครั้ง และความคับแน่น แรงตอดรัดและความสุขสมจากร่างกายของโอเมก้าที่แทบทำให้สตีฟเกือบปลดปล่อยความต้องการและน็อตออกไปเสียแล้ว

สตีฟไม่เคยมีฮีทเซ็กส์กับโอเมก้าคนไหนแล้วรู้สึกดีมากเสียจนสติของตัวเองแทบหลุดลอยละล่องและควบคุมอะไรไม่ได้เหมือนที่เขากำลังทำอยู่กับบัคกี้ตอนนี้

ราวกับว่าสวรรค์สรรสร้างมาให้พวกเขาคู่กันเสียอย่างนั้น...

“Fuck...”

เสียงสบถเบาๆของสตีฟดังขึ้นเมื่อสมองของเขาค่อยๆเริ่มเรียบเรียงความคิดออกมา

_‘นี่บัคกี้เป็นเนื้อคู่แห่งโชคชะตาของเขางั้นหรอ...’_

“อัลฟ่า...?” บัคกี้เงยหน้ามาถามเขาด้วยสายตาออดอ้อนพร้อมกับกลิ่นความกังวลใจลอดลอยออกมาจนสตีฟรับรู้ได้

“อ๊ะ เปล่าโอเมก้า ไม่มีอะไร ฉันจะขยับแล้วนะ” สตีฟใช้หลังมือลูบไล้ใบหน้าของบัคกี้เพื่อปลอบประโลมพร้อมก้มลงจูบที่ริมฝีปากนิ่มฉ่ำหวานอีกครั้ง

บัคกี้พยักหน้าพร้อมกับโอบมือทั้งสองรอบลำคอของสตีฟ และสตีฟก็ไม่เหลือสติรับรู้และความเป็นสุภาพบุรุษหรืออะไรอีกต่อไป เพราะต่อจากนี้ ที่เหลือก็คือสัญชาตญาณของรัทอัลฟ่าในตัวเขาล้วนๆ

สตีฟค่อยๆถอดถอนแก่นกายของตัวเองออกแล้วสอดใส่เข้าไปในช่องทางอ่อนนุ่มด้านหลังของบัคกี้อย่างเชื่องช้า จนเขาคิดว่าร่างกายของโอเมก้าเริ่มชินกับขนาดของตัวเองจากที่สะโพกของบัคกี้เริ่มสอดส่ายรับกับจังหวะของเขา สตีฟก็เลยเริ่มสอดแทรกแก่นกายเข้าไปเร็วขึ้น แรงขึ้น จนเขาเองที่ไม่สามารถควบคุมให้ตัวเองอ่อนโยนกับคนในอ้อมแขนของตัวเองได้เลย

“อ๊ะ...อัลฟ่า...” บัคกี้ส่งเสียงร้องครางหวานหูเมื่อแก่นกายของสตีฟกระแทกโดนจุดเร้นลับที่ทำให้โอเมก้ารู้สึกดีเสียจนแก่นกายของบัคกี้เผลอปลดปล่อยความต้องการออกมาโดยที่ยังไม่ได้แตะต้องตรงส่วนนั้นของเขาเลย “อื๊ออออ...”

แรงบีบรัดตรงช่องทางด้านหลังที่กำลังรัดสตีฟแน่นเพราะบัคกี้เพิ่งปลดปล่อยออกมาทำให้สตีฟยิ่งสอดแทรกแก่นกายเข้าไปอย่างรัวเร็วขึ้นไปอีก “โอ้...โอเมก้า ตรงนั้นของนายนี่รัดแน่นจริงๆเลยนะ” เขาหอบครางเสียงต่ำพร้อมกับเปลี่ยนมายกขาอีกข้างของบัคกี้ขึ้นมาแนบลำตัวของบัคกี้เอง จนทำให้บัคกี้ต้องเปลี่ยนมือไปจับยันขอบเบาะรถเอาไว้แทน

และด้วยมุมกับองศาที่เปลี่ยนไปทำให้สตีฟสามารถสอดใส่เข้ามาได้ลึกยิ่งขึ้น เสียงหอบครางหวานของบัคกี้ก็ดังยิ่งขึ้นไปอีก เพราะทุกครั้งที่อัลฟ่ากระแทกแก่นกายเข้ามา ส่วนที่แข็งขืนของเขาก็สัมผัสโดนจุดเสียวซ่านด้านในของโอเมก้าไปเสียทุกครั้ง

“อัลฟ่า...อ๊ะ...ตรงนั้น...” บัคกี้หอบครางร้องเสียงสูงพร้อมๆกับช่องทางที่ตอดรัดแก่นกายของสตีฟระรัว ทำให้ตรงส่วนที่อ่อนไหวของโอเมก้าก็เริ่มแข็งขืนขึ้นอีกครั้ง และเริ่มสั่นระริกจะสตีฟคิดว่าโอเมก้าของเขากำลังจะถึงจุดฝั่งฝันได้อีกรอบแน่นอน

“ตรงนี้หรอ...” สตีฟถามย้ำพร้อมกับกระแทกเข้าไปย้ำจุดนั้นซ้ำๆอย่างรวดเร็วและรุนแรง เรียกเสียงหอบครางหวานสูงออกมาจากปากสีแดงสดของโอเมก้าออกมาฟังไม่ได้ศัพท์

“อื๊อออ....” บัคกี้กัดริมฝีปากเอาไว้เพื่อข่มเสียงครางของตัวเอง แต่นั่นก็ไม่ได้ช่วยอะไรเลยเพราะความรู้สึกเสียวสะท้านจากแรงกระแทกที่ไม่ปราณีของสตีฟทำให้เขาปลดปล่อยความต้องการมาอีกครั้งอย่างห้ามเอาไว้ไม่อยู่ จนน้ำสีขาวขุ่นเริ่มเปรอะเปื้อนไปทั่วเรือนร่างของตัวเอง

สตีฟค่อยๆผ่อนแรงลง เขาปล่อยขาของบัคกี้ลงพร้อมกับถอดถอนแก่นกายออก จากนั้นสตีฟก็ดึงรั้งให้โอเมก้าลุกขึ้นนั่งบนตักของตัวเอง และท่าทางที่เปลี่ยนไปทำให้มือทั้งสองของบัคกี้โอบรอบคอของสตีฟเอาไว้ สตีฟเงยหน้าขึ้นมาจูบริมฝีปากนิ่มของบัคกี้ เขาจูบย้ำเรื่อยๆเบาๆ ซึ่งบัคกี้ก็จูบตอบกลับเขาอย่างอ่อนแรงแต่โดยดี แต่ถึงกระนั้นการกระทำจากมือทั้งสองข้างของสตีฟที่กำลังบังคับให้บัคกี้หย่อนสะโพกลงหาแก่นกายของตัวเองนั้นกลับรุนแรงจนบัคกี้เผลอส่งเสียงครางร้องในลำคอออกมาทันที

แล้วสตีฟก็จับแก่นกายที่ชูชันของตัวเองสอดแทรกเข้าไปในช่องทางของบัคกี้อีกครั้ง สตีฟบีบขยำบั้นท้ายของบัคกี้ไปด้วยอย่างหฤหรรษ์ เร่าร้อนและรุนแรง ไปพร้อมๆกับกระแทกส่วนนั้นของตัวเองสวนขึ้นมา แล้วสตีฟก็จับบังคับโอเมก้าให้เริ่มขยับตัวขึ้นลง ซึ่งบัคกี้ก็ทำตามจังหวะกระแทกสวนของอัลฟ่าจนเป็นจังหวะเดียวกันจนทำให้ส่วนที่อ่อนไหวของบัคกี้ถูเข้ากับกล้ามท้องของสตีฟจนแข็งขืนขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง

เสียงครางและเสียงหอบหายใจของทั้งสองเริ่มดังปะปนกันจนไม่รู้ว่าของใครเป็นของใคร ทั้งสตีฟและบัคกี้ต่างก็เริ่มเร่งเร้าจังหวะให้เร็วขึ้นเรื่อยๆ แก่นกายของอัลฟ่ากระแทกเข้ามาย้ำจุดกระสันด้านในของบัคกี้ขึ้นเรื่อยๆ อีกทั้งยังมีแรงเสียดสีของแก่นกายที่กำลังชูชันของบัคกี้กับกล้ามท้องแข็งแกร่งของอัลฟ่าทำให้ส่วนแข็งขืนของโอเมก้าเองก็เริ่มมีน้ำซึมออกมาพร้อมกับสั่นกระตุกเล็กน้อยเพราะเขาต้องการที่จะปลดปล่อยความต้องการออกมาอีกครั้ง

และในที่สุดสตีฟก็รู้สึกว่าส่วนนั้นของเขาเริ่มตึงแน่นปวดหนึบเพื่อรอคอยการปลดปล่อยน็อตและความต้องการออกมา เขาก็เร่งสอดกระแทกแก่นกายของตัวเองสวนขึ้นมาอย่างรุนแรงขึ้นและรวดเร็วยิ่งขึ้น ไปพร้อมๆกับมือของสตีฟสัมผัสแก่นกายของบัคกี้พร้อมกับรูดรั้งอย่างรวดเร็วตามจังหวะที่พวกเขากำลังร่วมรักกันอยู่ เพราะสตีฟรับรู้ว่าโอเมก้าของตัวเองใกล้จะเสร็จแล้วเช่นเดียวกัน

“อ๊ะ...อัลฟ่า ฉัน...” บัคกี้ครางร้องเสียงสูงอีกครั้ง สตีฟได้ยินเสียงหอบครางของบัคกี้เริ่มถี่กระชั้นมากขึ้น เขาก็รู้ว่าโอเมก้าใกล้จะปลดปล่อยออกมาอีกครั้ง จนในที่สุดสตีฟก็กระแทกแรงๆเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายและปลดปล่อยน็อตให้ขยายเต็มช่องทางอ่อนนุ่มของโอเมก้าพร้อมกับปลดปล่อยน้ำรักเข้าไปในร่างของบัคกี้ทันที

“อื๊อออ…” สิ้นเสียงครางหวานของบัคกี้ เขาก็ปลดปล่อยความต้องการออกมาพร้อมๆกับอัลฟ่าของเขาด้วยเช่นกัน แล้วจากนั้นบัคกี้ก็ล้มลงบนแผ่นอกกว้างของสตีฟทันที

— ♥︎ —

หลังจากที่ฮีทแรกของบัคกี้ผ่านไปกว่าห้าวันที่ลองไอส์แลนด์ พวกเขาใช้เวลาอยู่ด้วยกันในบ้านริมทะเลเล็กๆของตระกูลโรเจอร์ส ที่สตีฟบอกว่านี่เป็นที่หลบภัยของตัวเองเวลารัทมาหรือว่าเบื่อที่บ้าน

สตีฟดูแลฮีทแรกของบัคกี้ตลอดห้าวันเป็นอย่างดี ทั้งหาอาหารให้ อาบน้ำให้ ฉีดยาคุมฉุกเฉินให้ ทำที่นอนเป็นรังให้โอเมก้า จนตัวเองคิดว่าเขาช่างสมกับเป็นอัลฟ่าในอุดมคติของใครๆหลายๆคน ซึ่งสตีฟก็คิดว่าคงเป็นเพราะบัคกี้ด้วย สัญชาตญาณอัลฟ่าในตัวของเขาคงจะอยากดูแลเนื้อคู่ของตัวเองให้ดีที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้แน่ๆ และจากกลิ่นความพึงพอใจของบัคกี้ก็ทำให้เขาเชื่อเช่นนั้น

จนสตีฟคิดไปถึงวันที่เขาจะได้ใช้ชีวิตแสนเพอร์เฟ็กแบบนี้กับบัคกี้ มีลูกด้วยกัน ครองรักกับโอเมก้าคู่แท้แห่งพรหมลิขิตคนที่เขารักโดยไม่ต้องสนใจเรื่องอะไรทั้งสิ้น...

“นายคิดอะไรอยู่น่ะ...”

บัคกี้เงยหน้าหันมาถามเขาด้วยดวงตากลมโตและสงสัยใคร่รู้ หน้าตาสดชื่นของบัคกี้ทำให้สตีฟรู้ว่าเจ้าตัวหมดฮีทและมีสติกลับมาแล้วเรียบร้อย ตอนนี้พวกเขาทั้งสองกำลังนอนอยู่บนเตียงนอนที่เต็มไปด้วยเสื้อผ้าของทั้งสอง หมอนต่างๆของสตีฟที่เขาทำเป็นรังให้บัคกี้ได้รับความอบอุ่นของอัลฟ่า

“ทำไมหรอ...” สตีฟถามกลับ สีหน้าของเขาขึ้นสีขึ้นเล็กน้อย เพราะตอนนี้พวกเขาก็เพิ่งตื่นจากเซ็กส์แสนเร่าร้อนจากเมื่อคืน ที่สตีฟคาดว่าเป็นฮีทระลอกสุดท้ายของบัคกี้แล้วแน่ๆ

“กลิ่นของนาย...”

สตีฟลืมไปเสียสนิทว่าเวลาโอเมก้ามีฮีทและอัลฟ่ามีรัทจะทำให้ประสาทการรับรู้ในกลิ่นอารมณ์ของอีกฝ่ายชัดเจนมากขึ้นกว่าเดิม เพราะฉะนั้นบัคกี้จะต้องรู้ถึงกลิ่นแห่งความสุขที่ลอยฟุ้งออกมาจากตัวเขาแน่ๆ ว่าเขากำลังมีความคิดอยากให้บัคกี้กลายเป็นโอเมก้าและคนรักของเขา

“กลิ่นของฉันมันทำไมหรอ” แต่สตีฟก็แกล้งทำเป็นไม่รับรู้กับสิ่งที่หัวใจและอารมณ์ของตัวเองที่กำลังเรียกร้อง

เพราะเมื่อสตีฟเห็นใบหน้าไร้เดียงสาของบัคกี้ที่มองกลับมา เขาก็นึกถึงชีวิตในตระกูลอัลฟ่าแสนโหดเหี้ยมของเขา ตระกูลที่มีแต่อัลฟ่ามาหลายร้อยปี ตระกูลที่เหยียดโอเมก้ามาทุกยุคสมัย ตระกูลที่จะคอยคัดเลือกลูกสะใภ้อัลฟ่าเข้ามาตลอดทุกรุ่น

สตีฟอยากละทิ้งชื่อเสียงและตระกูลของตัวเองแล้วหนีกับบัคกี้ไปใช้ชีวิตใหม่ให้ไกลจากบ้านตัวเองที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้

แต่เขาก็ทำไม่ได้...

จนสตีฟต้องคอยปลอบใจตัวเองเสมอว่า เซ็กส์ของพวกเขาอาจจะเป็นช่วงเวลาที่ใกล้เคียงกับความสุขของเขาที่สุดแล้วก็ได้

“...ไม่รู้สิ กลิ่นของนาย...” บัคกี้พูดขึ้นด้วยสีหน้าเคอะเขิน มันน่ารักมากเสียจนสตีฟลืมเรื่องเครียดในตระกูลของตัวเองแล้วมัวแต่มองใบหน้าเขินอายแสนน่ารักของโอเมก้าตลอดเวลา “มันทำให้ฉัน...ผ่อนคลายมั้ง...”

“ก็ฉันเป็นอัลฟ่านี่” สตีฟตอบกลับไป เขาเอื้อมมือไปสัมผัสเอวของบัคกี้แล้วรั้งให้เข้ามาหาตัวเองอย่างแผ่วเบา “กลิ่นของฉันก็ต้องทำให้โอเมก้าผ่อนคลายอยู่แล้ว...”

“...เพราะว่าฉันเป็นโอเมก้าหรอ” บัคกี้ถามกลับด้วยความใสซื่อ

_‘ไม่ใช่ เพราะว่านายเป็นคู่แท้ของฉันต่างหาก’_ สตีฟนึกขึ้นเช่นนั้นไว้แค่ในใจเท่านั้น แต่สิ่งที่เขาตอบกลับบัคกี้มีเพียงแค่รอยยิ้มและจูบแสนอ่อนโยนให้กับคนตรงหน้าเท่านั้น

...

เย็นวันนั้นทั้งสองกลับมาที่นิวยอร์คด้วยรถคันเล็กๆคันนั้นคันเดิมของสตีฟ ระหว่างทางกลับพวกเขาไม่ได้พูดคุยอะไรเลย มีเพียงเสียงเพลงจากคลื่นวิทยุที่เปิดคลอไปตลอดกว่าการเดินทางสี่ชั่วโมง...

พร้อมกับมือของสตีฟกับบัคกี้ที่สอดประสานและกอบกุมกันเอาไว้ตลอดเวลา

และกว่าพวกเขาจะมาถึงที่หน้าบ้านของบัคกี้ก็เกือบสามทุ่มเข้าไปแล้ว สตีฟจอดรถของเขาไว้ตรงถนนอีกฟากของบ้านบัคกี้ไปเสียหน่อยเพราะเขาเองก็ยังไม่อยากเห็นพ่อกับแม่ของบัคกี้เปิดมาเจอพวกเขาในรถแบบนี้

และการเดินทางกว่าสี่ชั่วโมงช่างสั้นเกินกว่าที่พวกเขาจะทำใจที่จะต้องแยกจากกันอีกครั้ง อีกทั้งยังมีมือของบัคกี้ที่กำลังกอบกุมมือเขาแน่นอยู่ก็ทำให้เขาแน่ใจว่า บัคกี้เองก็คิดเหมือนกันกับเขาเช่นเดียวกัน

_‘ว่าพวกเขายังอยากอยู่ด้วยกัน ยังไม่อยากแยกจากกัน ยังรู้สึกถึงความอบอุ่นของกันและกันอยู่ตลอดเวลา’_

“เฮ้บัค...”

อยู่ดีๆสตีฟก็หันไปเรียกหาบัคกี้ที่นั่งอยู่ข้างๆ บัคกี้เองก็หันมามองเขาพร้อมกับมือของบัคกี้ที่กำลังสอดประสานเขาอยู่เริ่มกระชับแน่นขึ้น สตีฟเห็นสายตาของบัคกี้ที่กำลังมองเขาอยู่เริ่มหวั่นไหวเล็กน้อยพร้อมกับสายตาของบัคกี้ที่มองมาที่ริมฝีปากของเขา สตีฟเองก็เหลือบมองบัคกี้ที่กำลังกัดริมฝีปากล่างอยู่ก็ทำให้ใจของเขาเต้นตึกตักทันที แล้วสตีฟก็เผลอเขยิบตัวเข้ามาหาบัคกี้พร้อมกับเอื้อมมือไปเชยคางบัคกี้ขึ้นมาจนคนตรงหน้าสบตากับเขาอีกครั้ง

ก่อนที่สตีฟจะเอาผมที่ปรกแก้มของบัคกี้ทัดเข้าที่หูของเขา และเริ่มเปลี่ยนไปสัมผัสที่หลังคอของบัคกี้ ตรงบริเวณที่สตีฟคิดจะฝังเขี้ยวลงไปกัดทำพันธสัญญาของอัลฟ่าโอเมก้า แล้วจากนั้นสตีฟก็รั้งให้บัคกี้เข้ามาหาตัวเอง ซึ่งบัคกี้ก็ทำตามแต่โดยดีโดยที่ไม่ขัดขืนใดๆ

สตีฟรู้สึกได้ว่าหัวใจของตัวเองเริ่มเต้นแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆจนเขาคิดว่าบัคกี้จะต้องรับรู้ได้แน่ๆ และเมื่อเขาเริ่มขยับเข้ามาใกล้บัคกี้เรื่อยๆจนสัมผัสได้ถึงลมหายใจของกันและกัน ก็ทำให้สตีฟรับรู้ได้ว่าคนตรงหน้าเองก็ตื่นเต้นไม่แพ้เขาเหมือนกัน จากนั้นสตีฟก็ไม่สนใจอะไรอีกต่อไปแล้ว เขาค่อยๆก้มลงบรรจงจูบที่ริมฝีปากนิ่มของบัคกี้ลงอย่างแผ่วเบาและอ่อนโยน

และเมื่อสตีฟเงยหน้าออกมาอีกครั้ง สตีฟก็เห็นแววตาหวานฉ่ำของบัคกี้ที่มองมาที่เขาด้วยความปรารถนา แล้วจากนั้นทั้งสองก็จูบกันอีกครั้งโดยที่ครั้งนี้ทั้งสตีฟและบัคกี้ต่างก็จูบกันอย่างดูดดื่มจนเหมือนกับว่าพวกเขาโหยหาสิ่งนี้มาตลอดเวลา ลิ้นของพวกเขาสัมผัสตวัดเกี่ยวรั้งกัน ดูดดึงกันและกันเพื่อรับรสแสนหอมหวานของแต่ละคน

สตีฟลูบสัมผัสที่ท้ายท้อยของบัคกี้จนเกิดเสียงครางเล็กๆเล็ดรอดออกมาจากลำคอของบัคกี้พร้อมกับมือที่เอื้อมมาสัมผัสทาบทับแขนของสตีฟเอาไว้ บัคกี้เพิ่มแรงสัมผัสที่แน่นขึ้นในทุกๆจูบที่ยิ่งรุนแรงมากยิ่งขึ้น ทำให้พวกเขาเข้ามาหากันมากยิ่งขึ้นกว่าเดิม

จนสตีฟเริ่มรู้สึกได้กลิ่นฟีโรโมนของทั้งสองที่เริ่มเข้มข้นขึ้นจนสตีฟคิดว่า ถ้าหากเขาไม่หยุดจูบบัคกี้ตอนนี้ พวกเขาจะต้องอยากทำอะไรที่มากกว่าจูบแน่นอน สตีฟจึงตัดสินใจผละออกจากจูบแสนเย้ายวนกับบัคกี้ออกอย่างน่าเสียดาย

บัคกี้เงยหน้ามาสบตาหาสตีฟพร้อมกับจ้องมองมาที่ดวงตาของเขาด้วยใบหน้าที่กำลังแดงระเรื่อ แววตาที่มองเขาอย่างหยาดเยิ้ม และริมฝีปากที่ฉ่ำวาวจากรสจูบของทั้งสองพร้อมกับถามด้วยน้ำเสียงเล็กๆจนเหมือนกระซิบว่า “...อะไรหรอ”

“เอ่อ...” สตีฟยังไม่อยากแยกจากบัคกี้ไปเลย เขายังอยากจูบ อยากสัมผัส อยากดูแล อยากอยู่ใกล้ๆ อยากร่วมรัก อยากนอนกอดโอเมก้าเอาไว้เหมือนกับห้าวันที่ผ่านมา

แต่สิ่งที่สตีฟพูดออกมากลับกลายเป็น...

“สรุปนายเป็นเซ็กส์เฟรนด์ของฉันแล้วใช่ไหม”

เพราะเขาเองก็ไม่รู้ว่าบัคกี้จะอยากได้เขาเป็นอัลฟ่าหรือเปล่า หรือจริงๆแล้วบัคกี้เองก็ไม่ได้คิดอะไรเกินเลยกับเขานอกจากการเป็นแค่เซ็กส์เฟรนด์ สมองอันน้อยนิดของสตีฟจึงประมวลผลออกมาแล้วทำให้ปากของเขาพูดออกไปแบบนั้น

และนั่นก็ทำให้สีหน้าของบัคกี้นิ่งเงียบไปเล็กน้อยพร้อมกับค่อยๆผละมือที่กอบกุมออกจากกันและผละออกจากสตีฟทันที

“อืม นายจะให้ฉันเป็นรัทเซ็กส์ของนายด้วยก็ได้” บัคกี้ตอบกลับพร้อมกับหลบสายตาของสตีฟจนเขาได้กลิ่นความไม่พอใจออกมาจากบัคกี้จนสตีฟรู้สึกผิดที่ถามโพล่งไปแบบนั้น

“ถ้าอย่างนั้น ฉันก็จะเป็นฮีทเซ็กส์ของนายด้วยสินะ” สตีฟถามต่อเพื่อกลบเกลื่อนบรรยากาศแสนจะอึมครึมตรงหน้า แต่นั่นก็ไม่ได้ช่วยอะไรเลยซักนิด

แล้วจากนั้นบัคกี้ก็พยักหน้าตอบกลับเบาๆ “เราต้องมีกฎอะไรกันรึเปล่า” แล้วเขาก็หันมาถาม

สตีฟไม่กล้าพูดอะไรออกไปอีกเพราะเขากลัวจะทำให้บัคกี้ดูเศร้ากว่าเดิม เขาจึงพูดกลับไปว่า “อืมม...นายคิดอะไรไว้บ้างล่ะ...”

ถึงกระนั้นบัคกี้ก็เงียบไปซักพักก่อนจะถอนหายใจครั้งหนึ่งแล้วก็ตอบกลับเขาอีกครั้งด้วยน้ำเสียงไม่พอใจเล็กน้อย “ห้ามตกหลุมรักกัน ห้ามหึงกัน ห้ามบอกใครเรื่องของเรา ห้ามกัดคอฉัน แล้วก็...ห้ามทำฉันท้องตอนเรียนล่ะ”

แล้วบัคกี้ก็ยื่นมือขวาออกมาหาสตีฟ

“ดีล?” บัคกี้สบตากับเขาแล้วถามขึ้น

สตีฟมองมือข้างขวาที่กำลังสั่นเล็กน้อยของบัคกี้ เขาไม่อยากตกลงกับข้อตกลงอันนี้ แค่ข้อแรกสตีฟก็ทำไม่ได้แล้ว เพราะเขาดันตกหลุมรักบัคกี้ไปแล้วเรียบร้อย เรื่องหึงนี่ก็คงทำไม่ได้อีกแน่นอน สตีฟจะต้องตามหึงอัลฟ่า เบต้าหรือโอเมก้าทุกคนที่เข้าใกล้บัคกี้แน่ๆ

ส่วนเรื่องไม่บอกใคร สตีฟคงไม่บอกเรื่องเขากับบัคกี้เป็นเซ็กส์เฟรนด์กับใครอยู่แล้ว และยิ่งที่บ้านของเขาจับให้แต่งงานกับลูกสาวอัลฟ่าตระกูลคาร์เตอร์อีก ถ้าเขาพูดออกไปมีหวังเขากับบัคกี้ต้องหมดอนาคตด้วยน้ำมือพ่อของเขาอย่างแน่นอน

และสุดท้ายเรื่องกัดคอกับทำให้บัคกี้ท้อง...พอเขาได้ยินที่บัคกี้พูดเช่นนั้น นั่นเป็นสิ่งที่ทำให้สตีฟฉุกคิดขึ้นมาได้ว่า _‘ถ้าเขากัดคอหรือทำให้บัคกี้ท้องล่ะ พ่อของเขาจะเลิกยุ่งกับชีวิตของพวกเขาทั้งสองรึเปล่า...’_

เพราะการผูกสัมพันธ์กันระหว่างอัลฟ่าและโอเมก้าด้วยการกัดคอเป็นสิ่งที่ศักดิ์สิทธิ์มากเสียยิ่งกว่าจดทะเบียนสมรสเสียอีก จะไม่มีใครมาหักล้างพันธสัญญานี้ได้ และถ้าบัคกี้ตั้งท้อง พ่อของเขาก็คงไม่ใจร้ายถึงกับขนาดฆ่าเด็กบริสุทธิ์ตัวน้อยๆในท้องของบัคกี้ได้ลงคอหรอก จนสมองอัลฟ่าอันน้อยนิดของสตีฟเริ่มประมวลผลแล้วว่า เขาจะต้องทำอะไรซักอย่าง ให้เกิดเหตุอะไรซักอย่างที่จะทำให้เขาหลุดพ้นจากตระกูลของตัวเองและได้ใช้ชีวิตกับโอเมก้าที่เขารักอย่างมีความสุขเสียที

แต่แล้วในที่สุด สตีฟก็จำเป็นต้องยื่นมือไปจับมือขวาของบัคกี้เอาไว้อย่างฝืนใจตอบกลับไป ถึงแม้ว่าในใจของเขาจะปฏิเสธข้อตกลงตลอดเวลาเลยก็ตาม

“ดีล”

— ♥︎ —

**“หายไปทำอะไรที่บ้านที่ลองไอส์แลนด์มาตั้งห้าวัน ห๊ะ สตีเว่น แกรนท์ โรเจอร์ส!”**

เสียงผู้เป็นพ่อของเขา โจเซฟ โรเจอร์ส ผู้นำตระกูลโรเจอร์สคนล่าสุดยืนกอดอกถามขึ้นหลังจากที่สตีฟเดินเข้าบ้านมาจากโรงรถด้านหลัง

“ผมแค่ไปสูดอากาศเฉยๆไม่ได้หรือไง” สตีฟตอบกลับอย่างไม่ใส่ใจพร้อมกับกำลังจะเดินขึ้นไปที่ห้องของตัวเองที่ชั้นสอง แต่พ่อของเขาก็มายืนขวางไว้พร้อมกับจ้องหน้าสตีฟขมึงตึง

**“ไม่ได้! แกรู้ไหมวันก่อนบ้านคาร์เตอร์มาพร้อมกับลูกสาวแล้วถามหาแก ฉันต้องแบกรับหน้าความอับอายขนาดไหน แกรู้บ้างไหมสตีเว่น!!”** โจเซฟตะโกนพร้อมกับดึงคอเสื้อของสตีฟเอาไว้ แล้วซักพักจมูกอัลฟ่าของผู้เป็นพ่อก็ดมกลิ่นรอบตัวของเขาได้

_‘ชิบหาย...’_

แล้วโจเซฟก็เบิกตากว้างอย่างตกใจและโกรธมาก “ **แกไปขลุกอยู่กับอีตัวโอเมก้ามาหรอ ไอ้ลูกไม่รักดี!!** ” โจเซฟตะโกนกลับด้วยน้ำเสียงไม่พอใจแล้วผลักเขาพร้อมกับเช็ดมือตัวเองที่กางเกงอย่างขยะแขยงกับกลิ่นโอเมก้าที่ติดตัวสตีฟมา

สตีฟได้ยินคำดูถูกของพ่อของตัวเองดังนั้นก็เลือดขึ้นหน้า เขารีบตอบกลับไปด้วยความโกรธแค้นที่พ่อของตัวเองกล่าวหาบัคกี้แบบนั้น “หมอนั่นไม่ใช่ _‘อีตัวโอเมก้า’_ หมอนั่นคือเจมส์ บาร์นส์ โอเมก้าที่เป็นเพื่อนของผมต่างหาก!”

“อ้อ บาร์นส์ ตระกูลวอนนาบีอัลฟ่านั่นเองหรอ ลูกชายมันเป็นโอเมก้าสินะ” เสียงหัวเราะหึดังขึ้นมาอย่างดูถูกของโจเซฟทำให้สตีฟแทบจะทนไม่ไหว “เจ้าเด็กร่านนั่นมันคงใช้ลูกเป็นเหยื่อสินะ อย่าเชื่อใจโอเมก้าล่ะสตีฟ พวกนั้นมันจ้องแต่จะจับอัลฟ่ารวยๆแบบเราทั้งนั้น”

“แต่เจมส์ไม่ใช่คนแบบนั้น! พ่อไม่รู้อะไรก็อย่ามาพูดใส่ร้ายคนอื่นแบบนั่น!!” สตีฟทนไม่ไหวอีกต่อไปแล้ว เขารีบเดินขึ้นห้องของตัวเองอย่างรวดเร็วเพื่อไปเก็บกระเป๋าแล้วจะหนีออกจากบ้านไปเสียเลยตั้งแต่วันนี้

**“แกกล้าเถียงฉันหรอ! ฉันเป็นพ่อแกนะ!! แล้วนั่นแกจะหนีฉันไปไหน หาา!!!”** แต่โจเซฟก็ไม่ลดละ เขาเดินตามสตีฟขึ้นมาพร้อมกับเสียงเดินหนักๆของพ่อของเขา และเมื่อมาถึงห้องของสตีฟ โจเซฟก็เปิดประตูดังปัง “นั่นแกจะทำอะไร”

พ่อของสตีฟเห็นเขากำลังหยิบกระเป๋าเดินทางสีเงินใบโตออกมาพร้อมกับขนเสื้อผ้าโยนใส่เข้าไป

**“ผมจะออกจากที่นี่ ไปจากบ้านบ้าๆตระกูลบ้าๆแบบนี้ ผมจะไม่ทนที่นี่อีกต่อไปแล้ว!!”** สตีฟตะโกนกลับด้วยความโกรธแค้น

“เหอะ แกจะไปอยู่คนเดียวรอดได้ยังไง๊ แกต้องมีคนใช้คอยดูแลซะขนาดนี้ แค่สองอาทิตย์แกก็ซมซานกลับมาตายรังที่บ้านอยู่แล้วล่ะ แกหนีฉันไม่พ้นหรอกสตีเว่น” โจเซฟตอบกลับด้วยน้ำเสียงดูถูกดูแคลน

“ผมจะไปอยู่กับเจมส์ เราจะแต่งงานแล้วก็มีลูกกัน เขาดูแลผมได้ ผมก็ดูแลเขาได้เหมือนกัน”

“ถ้าแกอยากสมสู่กับอีตัวโอเมก้ามากนัก แกก็ลองทำเลยสิสตีเว่น ฉันจะทำให้แกรู้ซึ้งถึงการตกนรกทั้งเป็น เพราะแกกำลังจะทำให้ชื่อเสียงของตระกูลอัลฟ่าโรเจอร์สที่สั่งสมมาเป็นร้อยปีเละเทะไม่เป็นชิ้นดี!”

**“พ่อจะทำอะไรผมกับโอเมก้าของผมได้ พ่อก็แค่ขู่ไปนั่นแหละ!”**

“แกไม่รู้จักความยิ่งใหญ่ของตระกูลโรเจอร์สของแกและอิทธิพลของฉันเลยใช่ไหม แค่ฉันพูดคำเดียว ทุกๆคนก็พร้อมที่จะไม่ต้อนรับแกกับอีตัวโอเมก้าของแกเข้าสังคม ไม่มีคนคบ หางานทำไม่ได้ พวกแกก็จะไม่มีเงิน ไม่มีงาน ไม่มีที่อยู่ ไม่มีอะไรจะกิน พวกแกอยู่กันไม่ได้แน่ๆ กว่าพวกแกจะเก็บเงินย้ายออกนอกประเทศ ฉันก็ทำให้คนอื่นๆรังเกียจพวกแกได้ไปทั่วโลกแล้วล่ะ ฉันทำกับแกและอีตัวโอเมก้าของแกได้ขนาดนั้น แล้วแกจะทำยังไงหืม สตีเว่น?” พ่อของเขาพูดตอบกลับด้วยน้ำเสียงเย็นชาและเย้ยหยั่นอย่างรวดเร็ว

และนั่นทำให้สตีฟหยุดการกระทำทุกอย่างทันที เพราะเขารู้ดีว่าตระกูลอัลฟ่าโรเจอร์สของเขาทำได้อย่างที่พ่อของเขาพูดทุกอย่าง ทุกสิ่งที่พ่อของเขาพูดสามารถเกิดขึ้นได้เพียงขยิบตา และโจเซฟ โรเจอร์สก็ไม่ได้ขู่เอามันอย่างเดียวแน่นอน

“คิดได้แล้วสินะ ว่าแกควรจะต้องทำอะไร” พ่อของเขาพูดต่อ “แกจะไปทำอะไรก็เรื่องของแก แต่อีกสองวันแกต้องไปเดตกับลูกสาวคนโตตระกูลคาร์เตอร์ด้วย ถ้าครั้งนี้แกหนี ฉันจะไปไล่เจมส์ บาร์นส์ออกจากโรงเรียนและไล่พวกบาร์นส์ออกจากอเมริกาไปทั้งตระกูลซะด้วยเลย!”

สตีฟหันหลังให้ผู้เป็นพ่อ เขากำหมัดและเม้มปากด้วยความโกรธแค้นและไม่พอใจเป็นอย่างมาก เขาไม่มีทางต่อต้านอิทธิพลของผู้นำตระกูลแบบพ่อของเขาได้ สตีฟจึงจำเป็นต้องก้มหน้ารับชะตากรรมที่เขาไม่ต้องการไปอย่างจำใจ

**“ตอนนี้แกอยากเอาโอเมก้าตัวไหนก็เชิญ ฉันไม่ห้าม แต่สุดท้ายแล้วแกก็ต้องแต่งงานกับลูกสาวอัลฟ่าตระกูลคาร์เตอร์และมีลูกอัลฟ่าให้ฉัน!”**

โจเซฟพูดย้ำอย่างโหดเหี้ยมอีกครั้ง แล้วจากนั้นพ่อของเขาก็เดินออกจากห้องนอนเขาไปพร้อมกับเสียงปิดประตูดังปัง

_ถ้าหากพวกเราหยุดเวลาเอาไว้อยู่ที่บ้านริมทะเลของตระกูลโรเจอร์สตอนซัมเมอร์ปี 2008 ได้ก็คงดี_

_ได้โปรดเถิดพระเจ้า_

_ฉันขอแค่ปาฏิหาริย์อะไรก็ได้_

_ฉันยอมทำทุกอย่าง ยอมแลกทุกสิ่ง_

_ขอแค่ให้ฉันได้มีความสุขกับคนที่ฉันรัก_

_กับโอเมก้าที่ฉันรัก..._

_โอ้พระเจ้า ได้โปรดเถอะ_

_อย่าพรากความสุขของฉัน_

_อย่าพรากความหวังของฉัน_

_อย่าพรากโอเมก้าคนรักของฉันไปเลย..._

— ♥︎ the end ♥︎ —

**Author's Note:**

> สวัสดีค่า hAnatabi เองค่ะ ✌🏻  
> ตอนพิเศษในมุมของสตีฟ เป็นเรื่องราวต่อจาก [The One That Got Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349322) ค่ะ  
> เหตุการณ์ก็เกิดหลังจากตอนจบพาร์ทแรกเพียงแค่เสี้ยววิ (เพราะมันต่อกันพอดีเป๊ะเลยล่ะ อิ__อิ)
> 
> ตอนแรกกะจะให้เป็น epilogue ของ Adultery ค่ะ แต่ว่าด้วยจิตใจของสตีฟที่ค่อนข้างจะมีอะไรเยอะแยะพอสมควร และใน Adultery ก็ไม่ได้พูดถึงมากนักเพราะเป็นมุมมองของบัคกี้เป็นซะส่วนมาก ก็เลยคลอดตอนพิเศษออกมาให้อ่านกันก่อนค่ะ
> 
> ถึงแม้สตีฟจะมีความคิดเด็กๆขนาดไหน เอาแต่ใจขนาดใน แต่เนื้อแท้และใจจริงแล้วสตีฟรักบัคกี้มากเลยนะคะ มากจนยอมให้พ่อของสตีฟทำร้ายบัคกี้ไม่ได้ เขาเลยต้องจำยอมอยู่ในสถานะแบบนั้นไปค่ะ ก็อาจจะคล้ายๆกับคริสอีแวนส์ที่ดูรักบัคกี้มาก(รึเปล่านะ) แต่ดิสนีย์จับพวกเขาแยกจากกันเพราะความดิสนีย์อะเนอะ (หนอยยย) เฮ้อ พูดแล้วก็ช้ำชอกใจค่ะ 😔
> 
> แต่ก็นะ บทสตีฟใน Adultery เราก็เขียนมาเพราะอัดอั้นจากเอนด์เกม อยากทุบนางมาก ขอมาทุบในนี้แล้วกัน จงไม่สมหวังกับความรักไปซะเถอะ ฮึ่ม 😤
> 
> อ่านตอนนี้จบแล้ว ไปอ่าน Adultery ตอนที่ 8 ได้เลยนะค้า (แต่ยังไม่อัพตอนนี้เพราะยังเขียนไม่เสร็จ ถถถถถถถถ)  
> ขอบคุณทุกๆคนมากๆที่ติดตามกันมาตลอด เริ้บบบบบบบยูอออลลลล์ล์ล์  
> กุ๊กเองค่า ☺️💕
> 
> ปล. แท็กฟิคในทวิต #hAnatabiFic และพูดคุยเม้ามอยสาระไร้สาระได้ที่ทวิตเตอร์เรา [@hAnatabi](https://twitter.com/hAnatabi) ได้เลยค่าาา


End file.
